


Lovers

by KATMyself



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATMyself/pseuds/KATMyself
Summary: »¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿ Dónde estaban sus putos audífonos?!«No quiere enterarse de la vida sexual de su padres, ni mucho menos conmemorar el día que entra sin previo aviso a sus cuartos encontrándose con los tortolos en medio cachondeo.»Fue un bochorno total.«Por decir que a la tercera semana apenas puede mirar a su Papi a la cara sin sonrojarse. Desde ese acontecimiento no ve a sus padres como antes.— ¿Dónde están?.— sin dejar de buscar.—  ¿Buscas algo arañita?.— Una voz varonil y suave con un toque de burla se manifiesta. Muy conocida para el gusto de Peter. Le hace poner en alerta, mirando asombrado a su peor enemigo.— Deadpool...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! espero les guste la historia :) Es mi primer Spideypool ;) alguna duda en los comentarios. Dame un codito si te gusto

  
  
__**~ENCUENTRO~**  
  


 

 

 

 

Balanceándose con la ayuda de las telarañas iba Spider-man, haciendo increíbles maniobras con su sorprendente flexibilidad, sorprendiendo a cada ciudadano que miraba al héroe de la ciudad.   
  
Spider-man, lanza una telaraña a un gran edificio, vuela unos cuantos metros, para luego con la ayuda de otra telaraña impulsar su cuerpo hacía adelante, dar una pequeña voltereta y caer con elegancia encima de un tráiler.   
  
El tráiler dobla la esquina y Spider-man puede observar a lo lejos como la enorme y alta torre Stark hace presencia.   
  
Con toda tranquilidad del mundo se sienta sobre la cajuela del tráiler, el cual le llevaba a su destino; La torre Stark.   
  
Mirando las calles de New York saluda a todo ciudadano que le sonríe y exclama su nombre eufóricamente. Una que otra pose para alguna foto y alguno que otro cumplido subidito de tono haciéndolo sonrojar.   
  
El tráiler dio otro giro a la derecha y con ello llega a su destino.   
  
Lanza una telaraña hacía el edificio más cerca de la torre Stark. Trepa por el edificio hasta la terraza, admirando una vez más la enorme cuidad.   
  
El sol se está poniendo dando paso al manto negro de la noche. Sentándose al borde del edificio.   
  
— Es hermoso...—El sorprendente hombre araña, mira más que maravillado aquel paisaje. Siempre, que hacía la última ronda de la tarde, era capturado en aquel atardecer; amarillo, naranja, rojo y negro.   
  
Pasan los minutos y con ello un cómodo silencio. Solo viendo como el atardecer desaparecería dando paso a la noche donde los maleantes hacían sus fechorías.   
  
Suspira. Está cansado. Sabe que en unas cuantas horas tendrá que salir nuevamente a combatir el crimen.   
  
Se levanta y estira su mano lanzando una telaraña justo donde está la torre Stark, pero antes de balancearse hasta su destino, da una ojeada más al paisaje de la ciudad y suspira melancólico.   
  
Él no se quejaba de ser un héroe.   
  
Salvar vidas y ayudar a la gente.   
  
Pero es muy difícil ser la mayor parte un héroe y la otra un ciudadano común.   
  
Tiene deberes no solo con la ciudad, sino también con él. Y con sus padres, claro. Cada vez sospechaban más sobre Spider-man. Vinculandolo un par de veces con él. Y él, como siempre, hacía un escándalo por compararlo con el enmascarado.   
  
Se lanza desde lo alto del edificio dando unas volteretas y lanzar otra telaraña y sigue así hasta llegar a la torre Stark y escalando por ella, entrando por la ventana.   
  
Lo que el héroe no sabía es que un enmascarado de traje rojo y negro, venía observando al chico desde que aterrizó en aquél edificio.   
  
— Spider-man.— Susurra.— El héroe de la ciudad New York.   
  
Sonríe traviesamente bajo su máscara. Desde que lo vuelve a ver siente algo en su estómago.   
  
[Quizás fueron las chimichangas que comimos horas atrás]—Blanco   
  
[Devoramos querrás decir]—Amarilla   
  
— Estábamos hambrientos.— Se excusa.— Además, las chimichangas no tienen vela en este entierro.   
  
[Así es compadre >:'v ]   
  
[Claro que sí, ahora que llegamos a casa taparemos ese baño. Y lo peor de todo es que el anciano sangrero nos reportará con la policía por no pagarles renta desde hace cuatro meses]—Amarilla   
  
El enmascarado se cruza de brazo.   
  
— No voy a darle nada de mi Money a este anciano sangrero.— Gruñe.— No, hasta que me arregle la electricidad, el inodoro, el techo y la puerta.   
  
[¡Compadre! Y ¿eso llamanos casa?]   
  
[Especifiquemos como nosotros llamamos "casa" un lugar para: descansar, dormir, bañarnos y comer. Pues... No. Sinceramente No. Te acuerdas de las prostitutas que llevamos de en vez en cuando y le dábamos duro contra el mueble o algún rincón del lugar dejando manchado de semen o otras cositas, dudo que eso se llame "Hogar"]   
  
[hogar…]   
  
[Ya se puso nostálgico] —Amarilla   
  
De pronto, los ánimos se le bajaron y suspira.   
  
— Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a dormir?— comenta, viendo a lo lejos la torre Stark. Justo donde el chico araña entró. Un destello, muy luminoso, llama su atención y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.   
  
—Creo que ya tengo una idea.   
  


  


 

 

 

 

Se había sacado su traje, escondiéndolo en su mochila. Busca en su closet ropa y saca una camiseta con el de logo AC/DC, un pantalón jean desgastado que se acentuaba sus glúteos y piernas y un par de converse desgastado.   
  
—¡Peter! —Grita Tony desde la planta baja.—¡Baja a cenar!   
  
Peter sonríe ante la palabra comida y baja las escaleras con rapidez, pasando la gran sala y llegando a la cocina. Encontrando a un Tony hablando por teléfono mientras deja un par de vasos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, donde está servido la cena.   
  
—Peter, tu mama, va hablarte.— dice con sarcasmo palpable, le pasa el teléfono y se sienta al otro extremo del chico.   
  
—Hola, Pa-   
  
Una voz preocupada y alterada lo corta.   
  
— Peter, mi niño, ¿Cómo está todo allá? ¿Tony hizo bien la cena? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Te sientes mal por la comida, mareado, con náuseas o algo?.— Steve, hablá lo más rápido que su lengua da, sin pausa alguna. Peter, en su mente, trató de organizar las palabras del Capi.   
  
— Bien. Si. No. No.   
  
— Oh~ que alivio, hijo.-se escucha un suspiro.— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Espero que no pelees nuevamente con Flash? ¿Todavía sales con Marie Jane? ¿Que paso con Gwen? Es una chica muy guapa.   
  
Con Cada pregunta, Peter, contesta un: Bien, si, no, no se, seguro.   
  
— Qué bien, hijo. Y de paso te felicito por tu logro del 1er puesto en el experimento de ciencia. Tony me lo contó. Me siento orgullo de ti. Tony también, aunque no lo haya dicho.-   
  
Peter, sonríe feliz, enternecido por lo que le dice su Papá. Y mira a su Papi Tony que ya lleva la mitad de la comida con un leve sonrojo, de seguro imaginando lo que su esposo le habrá dicho.   
  
—No lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por él. Papi me dio la idea.   
  
— No seas mentiroso. Deja de halagar a tu padre que más le subes el ego.— la voz de Steve suena juguetona.   
  
Peter suelta una sonrisita. Llamando la atención de Tony, que aprieta los labios imaginando las palabras de Steve.   
  
— Dile al Capitán que mi ego está más que bien. Es más, que cuando lo hacemos el único ego que le gusta es mi---   
  
— ¡Alto ahí!   
  
Peter estira sus manos en señal de no seguir y pasa el celular a su Papi.   
  
— Mejor me voy a comer a mi habitación. No quiero saber de las "cosas" tuyas y del Capi. Con el trauma que me dieron hace meses fue suficiente.   
  
Peter coge su comida y su refresco, y antes de irse le dijo; Hasta mañana, Papá.   
  
— Hasta mañana, Pet.   
  
— Hasta mañana, mi niño.—Tony puso en altavoz.—Ahora sí, gatito... "eso" que llamamos orgullo por las noches...   
  
»Oh, mierda. Tendría que ponerse sus audífonos a todo volumen«   
  


 

 

  
  


 

 

 

Llega al cuarto y deja la bandeja de comida sobre la mesita de madera de su pequeña sala. Se acerca al armario para buscar su celular junto con los audífonos.  
  
— Ja~! Mi "orgullo" como lo dices, está mejor entrenado que el tuyo, aguante toda las veces que lo hicimos aquí (cocina), la sala, el taller y....   
  
»¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿ Dónde estaban sus putos audífonos?!«   
  
No quiere enterarse de la vida sexual de su padres, ni mucho menos conmemorar el día que entra sin previo aviso a sus cuartos encontrándose con los tortolos en medio cachondeo.   
  
»Fue un bochorno total.«   
  
Por decir que a la tercera semana apenas puede mirar a su Papi a la cara sin sonrojarse. Desde ese acontecimiento no ve a sus padres como antes.   
  
— ¿Dónde están?.— sin dejar de buscar.   
  
—  ¿Buscas algo arañita?.— Una voz varonil y suave con un toque de burla se manifiesta. Muy conocida para el gusto de Peter. Le hace poner en alerta, mirando asombrado a su peor enemigo.   
  
— Deadpool...

 


	2. Atrapado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Arañita, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.- dice cariñoso, erizando la piel de Peter.
> 
> Deadpool está tras de él susurrando en su oreja palabras muy lindas. La húmeda y caliente carne lame su oreja, bajando por su cuello mientras unas ágiles manos se posan en su cintura, bajando por su abdomen hasta meterse dentro de su camisa y acariciar su piel, subir por su pecho y sacarle la camisa. Dejando su torso desnudo. Despacio le da vuelta quedando pegado al fuerte torso. Él es muy alto.
> 
> \- Deadpool...- nombra en ronroneo.

**_~ATRAPADO~_ **   
  


 

 

\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí, Deadpool?-Peter mira anonadado al mercenario que está recargado en el marco de la ventana. El mercenario da unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación. Peter retrocede.   
  
\- N--no deberías de estar aquí.- La voz de Peter es nerviosa. Retrocede más cuando el mercenario avanza, pero sus pies descalzos se enrollan en las cosas que sacó del armario al buscar sus audífonos. Cae de pompas al piso. Cierra sus ojos por el fuerte golpe que se lleva sus glúteos y masculló una maldición sobándose la nalga.   
  
Pool exclama alarmado.   
  
\- Pet-Pet my love, tienes que tener cuidado. Ese trasero tan sensual no tiene por qué lastimarse.   
  
El mercenario abraza por la cintura al chico, levantándolo. Peter no reacciona. Sus iris avellanas están clavados en el cubierto rostro del hombre. »Demasiado cerca de su cara« piensa. Sintiendo los fuertes brazos apretarlo más. Un suave olor percibe su nariz. »Oh, Dios.« jadea. Tan exquisito, tan varonil y tan embriagador. Su cuerpo lo nota y sus jodidas piernas temblaban como gelatina.   
  
\- D-dead... suélt-tame. Mi papá...- Tartamudea, y se recrimina internamente.   
  
\- shhh...- El mayor acerca su cara y sonríe al ver el sonrojo.-Papa Tony está totalmente entretenido con Papá Steve, dudo que escuche.- las grandes manos se escabullen hacia los glúteos. Peter se respinga y retira rápidamente las manos traviesas. Más éstas vuelven a lo mismo.   
  
-¿Qué creés que haces? ¡Suéltame ya!- Exclama con las mejillas rojas.    
  
Deadpool ríe por lo bajo y sigue masajeando las nalgas sin pudor alguno. Peter jadea. Wade sonríe triunfante. Peter avergonzado y enfadado, se muerde el labio inferior para no soltar quejido alguno. Por más que le guste su orgullo lo trae a su consciencia. Resistiéndose de las expertas manos acariciar su cuerpo. Delirantes y atrayentes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había echado de menos ser tocado por el mercenario? Mucho. Demasiado.   
  
\- Es malo resistirse, Petey. Te gusta. Se que te gusta- afirma en susurro.   
  
Las traviesas manos dejan los redondos glúteos, ganándose una mirada molesta. De repente, antes de que Peter reproche, Deadpool se puso serio. Cosa que no sorprendía por los cambios de humor tan brusco.- Primero que todo quiero saber porque reaccionaste así cuando me viste.-Indaga.   
  
Peter atina alzar las cejas. Casi sorprendido, esperando otra pregunta, no esa. Ríe por lo irónico que le resuelta y piensa que mentir no es una opción. Deadpool lo conoce tan también.   
  
\- No pensé que tardarías tanto. Dijiste que era una misión sencilla, que en cuatro días llegarías, pero te tomó más de un año.- Recalca con tono agrio e irónico.    
  
Posa sus manos en el perfecto y trabajado torso del mayor, tomando distancia. Pero aún así el mayor no suelta su cintura y lo atrae más hacia su cadera.   
  
\- Lo sé. Pero créeme después de esa misión, me llegó otro y otro y otro mas.- Peter rueda los ojos.- Cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado más de año.   
  
Deadpool está nervioso y más aún cuando los iris de Peter lo escanean.   
  
\- ¡Te juro por las chimichangas! Qué es lo más sagrado que tengo en el mundo, que estuve de misión... Y también de abstinencia.-baja la mirada con un mohín y señala su entrepierna. Peter sigue el dedo viendo el amiguito ya levantado. Pestañea varias veces. Él conoce al "amiguito" de Deadpool. Conoce perfectamente el tamaño de orgullo que llevaba entre las piernas, pero no lo recuerda tan grande y ancho bajo aquellas apretadas ropas.- No hubo noche que no pudiera pensar en ese cuerpo tan flexible y sexy que tienes, Petey-Pay-. Las manos comienzan a recorrer con morbo el cuerpo pequeño.   
  
[Como extrañaba esas curvas ~]-Amarilla   
  
[Ni que lo digas~] [Vamos Wilson saca a nuestro amiguito y demostremos cuánto lo extrañamos ]-Blanca   
  
\- ¡Oye! .-Exclama Peter en su lapso de consciencia que le queda. Saltando hacia un lado de habitación. Agitado y sonrojado. Wilson le había acariciado su miembro.- No me toques con tanta "familiaridad"   
  
Deadpool alza una ceja bajo su máscara. Un quejido indescriptible suelta.- ¿Enserio lo dices? .-quiere reír pero se traga su risa.- Pero Spidey si mis manitos y ojitos te conocen to-di-to.- dice en plan pervertido. Mientras sus manos dibujan su silueta.   
  
Peter quiere debatir pero su sentido arácnido vibra. Debe botar a Deadpool lo más rápido posible. Sabe que lo llevará a algo mucho peor. Algo que sin lugar a dudas quiera que suceda. Pero su mente lo esquiva y hace que saque a Wade. Antes que éste logre su cometido. Porque Peter está seguro de algo: Deadpool siempre saca de él lo que quiere.   
  
» ¿Por qué?« Se pregunta »Porqué él siempre dejaría a DeadPool hacer de su cuerpo lo que le viniera en gana. Porque ningún otro le hace sentir lo que Deadpool le hace sentir.    
  
\- Arañita, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.- dice cariñoso, erizando la piel de Peter.   
  
Deadpool está tras de él susurrando en su oreja palabras muy lindas. La húmeda y caliente carne lame su oreja, bajando por su cuello mientras unas ágiles manos se posan en su cintura, bajando por su abdomen hasta meterse dentro de su camisa y acariciar su piel, subir por su pecho y sacarle la camisa. Dejando su torso desnudo. Despacio le da vuelta quedando pegado al fuerte torso. Él es muy alto.   
  
\- Deadpool...- nombra en ronroneo.   
  
Curva la espalda, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando camino libre a su cuello para la lengua de Deadpool, que ataca con hambruna, lamiendo y mordiendo piel, dejando marcas con algo de sangre en ellas. Dejando marcas de propiedad. - Deadpool~   
  
\- No me llames así.- gruñe como animal. Peter gime.   
  
El mayor deja la acción y tiene la máscara subida dejando apreciar la mitad de su cara lleno de cicatrices. El destello de los iris avellanas lleno de deseo le hace suspirar. Baja la mirada por el níveo cuello y su lívido se hincha. Marcas con sangre. Es de él. Y eso le fascina. Peter jadea moviéndose incómodo entre los brazos de Pool. Se muerde el labio inferior al apreciar su sangre en los labios de Witson. Gime. Deseando más.    
  
\- Wade... espero y seas gentil.- le menciona juguetón.Un par dedos juegan en su interior, preparando.   
  
\- Ni que fueras virgen, Petey~   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Latidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El menor roza los labios del mayor, saca la lengua y los delinea. Pool succiona la lengua de Peter comenzando un apasionado beso, donde ninguno da tregua a la lengua del otro.

 

 

 

Las grandes manos recorren con gula el desnudo cuerpo de Peter. Peter jadea gozando de las expertas manos del mayor sobre su febril cuerpo.   
  
\- Ngh! Ah~    
  
\- Peter... MI Peter.- suspira con ansias.   
  
Sus labios bajan repartiendo pequeños besos y mordiscos en las tetillas del menor. Peter aprieta con sus manos las sábanas en un vano intento de controlar las sensaciones. Siente las olas placenteras chocar cada fibra de su sensible cuerpo, dejándolo en las nubes. La húmeda lengua de Wade deja un camino de saliva hasta el abdomen, donde se entretuvo jugando, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo, satisfecho baja por la pelvis donde el miembro de su amante lo recibe húmedo y urgido.   
  
\- ... W.. Wade...- Peter jadea dolido cuando Wade detiene las caricias solo para observar maravillado su pene. Avergonzado. Excitado. Peter gruñe, chilla. Haciendo notar su flexibilidad, alza sus piernas ahorcando a Wade.    
  
\- ¡Deja de mirarlo así!-. Deadpool se ahoga y da pequeñas palmaditas en las piernas niveas, intentando en vano que Peter lo soltara.   
  
\- Es -uy d-ificil.-dice dificultoso. Peter gruñó fastidiado y libera a Wade, que inhala aire exageradamente.   
  
\- Malo, Pete-pay, querer matar a tu amante antes de follárselo!.- Recrimina. Deadpool pone su mejor cara de dramatismo. Peter lo mira con total indiferencia.   
  
\- Vas a follarme o seguir con tu drama.-suelta sin vergüenza, el deseo de ser llenado por aquel hombre es más que su pudor.   
  
Acomodándose nuevamente en la cama, Peter, estira sus brazos y abre sus piernas dándole una buena vista de su parte intima.    
  
Wade lo devora con la mirada. Su plato principal listo para ser devorado. Se relame los labios y se posiciona entre las piernas de Peter, gustoso y hambriento, mientras Peter enrolla sus brazos en el cuello, atrayéndolo.   
  
El menor roza los labios del mayor, saca la lengua y los delinea. Pool succiona la lengua de Peter comenzando un apasionado beso, donde ninguno da tregua a la lengua del otro. Un hilo de saliva baja por la comisura los labios de Peter. Dos dedos del mayor se incrustan en la intimidad sin previo aviso. Peter rompe el beso exclamando dolor.   
  
\- S-salvaje! ngh! Wade! ¡Ah! d-duele!    
  
\- Lo sé, pero pasará, lo sabes.-Murmura y besa con cariño la frente de Peter.    
  
Mete otro dedo ahora siendo tres. Wade siente el ligero temblor de dolor en su amado. No mueve los dedos, los deja quietos por unos minutos mientras da besos en todo el pecho y cara de Peter. A los minutos Peter comienza a mover la cadera, esa es la señal.    
  
\- Más rápido... más... agh!.... Ah!    
  
Wade saca y mete sus dedos de manera rápida, siente como la húmeda entrada se contrae, mete más sus dedos, tocando ese punto especial. Un gemido largo rompe en la habitación, Peter se retuerce bajo la sonrisa satisfactoria de Wade. Cuando Wade cree que es suficiente preparación. Guía su miembro hacia la entrada.   
  
\- V-ve despacio...- dice con algo de miedo, la punta del pene roza la entrada. Aún así cegado por el placer, gime, mueve su cadera hacía bajo haciendo más íntimo el roce.    
  
\- Hah~   
  
\- Peter, querido, lo que menos quieres es que vaya despacio.- Sonríe con perversidad entrando de una sola estocada.   
  
Peter da un grito, lleva su cabeza hacia atrás, curva su espalda y clava sus uñas en el colchón. ¿Le dolía? Sí. Pero era tan placentero tener a Wade dentro suyo que no le importa. Le excita de sobremanera que Wade sea así, tierno y duro en la cama. Se sentía extasiado.   
  
\- ¡Pet! ¡Oh, Peter!.- Exclama bajo.- estás muy apretado y caliente...   
  
Wade gruñe y aprieta las sabanas por lo bien que se siente el interior de Peter. Era único, maravilloso.   
  
\- Muévete.- un gruñido demandante hace mirar a su pareja. Peter está ansioso y a Wade le encanta. Sonríe con maldad, y de un rápido movimiento abraza a Peter por la cintura y dejándose caer de espalda. Quedando, Wade abajo y Peter arriba.   
  
\- Parece que andas muy necesitado, arañita~    
  
\- No Jodas, Wade. ¡Muévete!.- demanda.   
  
\- Nope~ muevete tu.- Pool sonríe como niño pequeño ante la fulminante mirada de Peter.   
  
\- ¡Jodete!   
  
\- Yo no diría eso.   
  
La grande mano acaricia el miembro de Peter, de arriba, abajo, y de vez en cuando aprieta con su pulgar el glande, dando movimientos circulares esparciendo el líquido seminal. Los labios de peter entreabiertos dejan salir gemidos ante el placer otorgado, apretando con sus paredes el miembro de Wade, que muerde su labio. Peter, sonríe con perversidad. »si Wade no quería moverse, le haría moverse.«   
  
\- Ahg~ a-arañita ... ¡deja de apretar!.- gruñe dejando de masturbar coge las caderas de Peter comienza a moverlas. Peter gruñe con placer, curvando su espalda y dejando los brazos apoyados en las piernas del mercenario, dándole a Wade una mejor visibilidad de su cuerpo y la conexión de sus sexos.   
  
Deadpool ante la imagen su lívido aumenta. Suelta una maldición alzando sus caderas y al mismo tiempo las caderas de Peter, haciendo más profundas las embestidas, tocando el punto de placer. Peter comienza dar pequeños saltitos siguiendo el ritmo. Gimiendo más alto acompañado de los gruñidos de Wade.   
  
\- ¡AHH!... W-Wade...ah~    
  
Las manos del mercenario aprietan las caderas dejando marcas en la piel nívea.   
  
\- M...me vengo...    
  
\- No..espérate..- el pulgar tapa el orificio del glande, no dejando correrse.- ahg~ ...quiero que dure más Petey~... Cabalgame.   
  
El menor no reprocha y cabalga a Wade, saliendo y entrando con más fuerza, chocando por primera vez en la noche, la próstata. Chilla de placer, pequeñas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.   
  
\- ¡AHÍ! ¡AHÍ WADE!    
  
Las manos del mayor aprietan sus nalgas ayudando al menor seguir el ritmo de las embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y duras. Certeras en su próstata.   
  
\- ¡Siii~ ahí siii! OH! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!   
  
Los bombeos siguen y Peter no sabe callar su chillidos agudos y largos. Wade sabe que los padres del chiquillo pueden venir por los gritos, pero está bien seguro que Stark está igual de ocupado con Rogers por teléfono. Así que no se preocupa de callar los gemidos que le hacen excitarse más, querer romper el culo a ese adolescente.   
  
\- ¡Yaaa! ¡AHHH! ¡me corro! ¡W-Wade! ¡Wade! ¡Ah~!   
  
\- ¡Spidey!... ¡Ahh! ¡Te a-amo ahg~!   
  
Peter nombra en gemido a Wade alargando el chillido. Wade solo se corre y jadea besando la clavícula del chico. Satisfecho y sin fuerzas, Peter , se deja caer sobre el fuerte pecho de Wade, que lo abraza con cariño. Pasan los minutos en la misma posición. El primero en caer en los brazos del morfeo es Peter dormido gracias a los latidos del mayor. Wade todavía sigue en el interior del chico. Comienza a salir despacio escuchando un ligero gemido. Al segundo un vacío se instala en él. Necesita estar dentro de Peter para no sentirse así. Aprieta más su abrazo en la cintura de Peter y con su propio cuerpo lo gira poniéndolos de lado. Pasa un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y el otro por la cintura. Y da pequeños besitos, susurrando:    
  
»Te amo, Petey. No lo dudes.«   
  
Y sin más, Wade, queda dormido. Siente su corazón latir tranquilo mientras un agradable calor invade su cuerpo junto con el cansancio.


End file.
